1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for processing data of an electronic control unit in a data communication device.
2. Description of the Background Art
A method for processing data of a control unit in a data communication device is known from DE 10 2006 062 555 A1. In this method, data from the control unit are stored in an arbitrary memory area of the data communication device. In addition to the acquisition of data from a control unit, the processing of data in the data communication device should also be understood to include, for example, the writing of data by the communication device.
As is shown in FIG. 8, a control unit SG is connected to a data communication device DK through an interface ST, wherein the data communication device DK has multiple memory areas S1, S2 and each data item of the data D is stored in only one of the multiple memory areas. Data D from the control unit SG are transmitted to the data communication device DK through the interface ST.
A method for transmitting data D of a control unit SG to a data communication device DK is known from the DE 10 2006 062 555 A1, in which the data communication device DK contains a microcontroller, a memory, and an interface ST, preferably a debug interface. With the interface ST, which has what is known as a trace functionality, it is possible to monitor addresses to be observed in the memory of a control unit SG and to transmit the data D to the data communication device DK.
The data communication device DK has at least two memory areas S1, S2. The multiple memory areas are implemented, for example, as multiple physical memories or else as multiple areas of one physical memory. In the case of multiple physical memories, access to the memories takes place simultaneously, for example, whereas in the case of multiple memory areas of one physical memory, access does not take place simultaneously, but in alternation, for example. In another variant, some memory areas are separate memories while other memory areas belong to one physical memory.
As shown in FIG. 9, one data item DA from the set of data D contains an address A and a value W, wherein the address A is associated with one memory location of a memory in the control unit SG.